merlfandomcom-20200214-history
Alimar
History Of all the creatures Zonamaou created, humans had to be his most unique achievement. Though, no one can remember what life was like in the before time, to the earliest of their records, Alimar was scattered in its populace, and chaotic. It was said that given the fine metals and armor of the ancient dwarves, a band of noble fighters rhode across the land and liberated those who would follow them. Their leader, Lord Maril brought them to order, and began to build. Over the next century, Maril's heir Lord Alimar announced his coronation and mounted a crown on his brow. By his will, his heirs would share his name, and rule over the land, and so they did for four centuries. Over that time, Alimar's land spread across their territory, erecting cities and bringing order as they saw fit. That was until they travelled too far north in their land. In the northwest corner, there came about a large disturbance. Their northern most city of Oldricat, a horde of Orcs came about and thus became a conflict that shook the northern borders to their very foundations. The War of Oldricat has raged for almost fifteen years, and has while there has been a break in the action, the Orcs never showed signs of stopping. Thus began the reign of the Triskull Orcs. Their leader, Gish, much like Maril, brought all of his subjects under his wing. With his brethren, he charged his way into Alimar's forces. Triskull pushed Alimar southward, but with the help of aide of the Linstein Barbarians, were able to hold them in a solitary position. Thus, Triskull became its own territory on the northern borders of Alimar, with the battlefield of Oldricat between them. Regions Alimar A civilized home of humans and many other races that try to promote order throughout the world of Merl. After the land of Oldricat was taken, and Linstein brought about their advantage in battle, King Alimar was advised to seek this opportunity to align with those whose goals coexisted with their own. Thus the Pact of the Crown alliance was born. Triskull The self-proclaimed King Gish rose to power in the same title as the arrogant Alimar, and coordinated his armies. When the Linstein Barbarians came to the humans' aid, King Gish sought to bond his own alliances. With a dubious partnership with the Iron Fist Dark Elves and common grounds with the Ogres, Gish was able to keep the armies of Alimar at bay. Oldricat To this day, the war continues to reign. Both forces colliding in an endless fight for superiority. King Gish holding his own with new strategies and quick wit that the humans had never seen come from an Orc. Neither side dares to let their guard down, not even for a day, for fear of what the other might have up their sleeve. So the fiery boulders fly along with vollies upon vollies of arrows, spilling black and red blood alike. Category:Locations